Reminder
by tein
Summary: Demi wondered why most of the sentences she picked up reminded her of special songs. LOVEZ, femslash


**Fandom**: Disney-RPF

**Pairing**: [implied] Selena/Demi - but it's really just about Demi and her thoughts.

**Disclaimer**: This is just fiction and did not happen. The characters own themselves and I don't gain any money with publishing this piece of art.

**Note**: This is not really proof-read. I edited a few things, so if you find anything please point it out, it will be edited ASAP.

* * *

_**Reminder**_

_Sometimes you just walk and pick up things that help you change._

For once Demi Torres was happy she didn't tweet of her departure and arrival at LAX. This time she wasn't swarmed by paparazzi, fans or attacked by the weirdest of questions. Instead she walked through the great halls, filled with departing, arriving and other people without a real care. The fact that she decided on a ponytail, yellow rimmed sun glasses (precaution, you never now when someone points their camera at you and you get blinded by the flashlight) and just the slightest bit of make-up. Clothed in skinny jeans and an oversized sweater she strutted down the floor, passing people who didn't really care about her right now.

Demi wasn't really in the mood for posing in photos and young fans asking how her friendship with certain people was. She didn't want to be remembered about the bad moments months ago. But luck wasn't on her side that night as she listened to the countless people she walked by.

"Come on. It's just a crush. Nothing more, you'll get over it." Two girls where half-heartedly glaring at each other, the taller one obviously not interested in what her companion had to say.

"But I don't want to 'get over it'"

"But you will, now shut up and move or we're gonna miss our flight."

Random conversations weren't really her thing, as long as it wasn't about her or one of her many friends. Although she had to agree with the shorter girl; Crushes never really last, if it's really just that. Sighing, she barely avoided being run down by a young couple that was randomly yelling and running, jumping over suitcases.

"You won't catch me!" The girl yelled to the guy that was right behind her.

"Yeah? We'll see about that! HA!" With a rather big jump, and the help of a clear metal bench he practically threw himself on the girl, making them fall on the floor.

"No! Get off, get off, you're heavy!"

"I got you now. You're not as fast as you think, huh?" At some points they reminded Demi of times long since passed. Happy times with her once-best friend and their careless days down in Texas.

'Everything passes one day.' She thought and walked on, seeing as she had to stop and not be thrown on the floor by some random dude. As she passed some elder people she also noticed a small family. A woman in her late thirties and her husband, who held the tickets in his hand. Next to them stood a young girl, probably fourteen and an even younger boy who stared fascinated at the ceiling.

"Please watch your brother. I don't want him falling down." The young woman reminded the girl.

"Oh, come on Mom. It's not like-...okay, I take that back." Yeah. That girl was definitely some where around fourteen.

"I told you to watch him."

Laughing slightly to herself, Demi wondered why every conversation she picked up somehow reminded her of herself, her ex-best friend and her own family. She barely remembered her mother scolding her for letting Maddy out of her sight for 2 minutes – how could she now her own sister was that fast at stealing the cookies from the kitchen counter?

Time went by slowly and the young star wondered if that was because she was walking rather slowly as well, putting that thought aside she picked up on another conversation, this time between two guys.

"Say, do you think life would be easier as a blonde?"

"What sort of question is that? Are you, like, high or something?" Demi had to hide the smirk at the question he asked. Though, she didn't know if it was because of what he said or because he sounded like a teenage girl as he asked his question.

"It's just a question."

"You're naturally dumb, you don't need to be blonde so stop stereotyping, there're a lot of bright blondes out there. Well aside from that guy from school, but he never was bright to begin with." Now Demi wondered if the guy had too many friends that where not male. Their talking was drowned in the other noises of the great hallway she was now in. More people walked passed her – not noticing who she was.

The successful Disney star wondered why so many people were on the streets at this time. It was rather late after all. Then again her flight was delayed for a while, somehow that must have affected the other flights as well. (At least, that's what she liked to think)

While she made her way through mops of families, couples and tourist groups that where way too late up and actually awake, Demi wondered why most of the sentences she picked up reminded her of special songs. Songs she new by heart, because of who showed them her, and wanted to know what she thought about them.

"Okay, okay! I Promise you, I will call as soon as we land in Nebraska." A young woman hugged and older looking man, who constantly whipped tears away that streamed down his face.

"You better. I don't want your mother worrying about that stuff, with all the news about crashing planes…"

"Tell her to stop reading stuff on that side, it's fake..." In the stars' opinion, these sites where always good to laugh at, to her at least.

"Alright, have a save trip."

Demi thought about the last times she heard those words from the girl she said she would love for ever. She knew they would part ways eventually, but neither of them new it would happen just like that. Sure they had their arguments, but time and schedule came in between and they couldn't make plans to just talk.

A frown was set on her face and she desperately tried to wish these thought away, she was home. After her last trip to somewhere she really didn't want to be, the only thing that kept her going was the thought of returning to her house, her room and all that came with it.

"Did you have to brush him off so rudely?" Another chat between a young woman and a handsome young man was picked up by the middle Torres. She knew she was a good listener, she just didn't know if she wanted to hear all these chats that were obviously private.

"He deserved it and I absolutely won't apologize to him."

"Why do you guys have to be so complicated, can't you just make up and be friends or something?" Her sister once said the same thing, after she and Selena stopped talking and Dallas was very annoyed by her constant mopping and emo-ish attitude.

"Apparently not, or he would have at least called once."

It was another fact that neither really tried to fix their problems. Either something came in between or they perfected avoidance in a matter of seconds. Every time someone called for a get-together between friends they just once met and the only thing they did was nod at each other. Ten years of friendship and they just nod at each other. She wondered how many thought how ridiculous that was.

Sighting, something she did rather often in the last minutes since she arrived and got her luggage, she looked around her and noticed a girl around her age arguing with her mother. The scene brought memories back as she told her mother, who permanently asked her if she currently dated someone, who her first real kiss was with.

"Why didn't you tell me your first kiss was with that girl?" The confused look on Dianas' face was both hilarious and somewhat frightening. She wanted to know what went through her head that time.

"Because it was just experimental and you would have blown your head off?"

"I would not have blown my head off!"

"Sure. Know what, next time I give my first kiss to some one I'll tell you about it." At least that girl had guts to talk back in such a situation. Diana would've confiscated her mobile phone and MAC if she answered like that.

"You're so funny."

Demi shook her head and finally exited the airport completely. The cold air hit her face right on as she searched for the car that would pick her up.

The only thing she really wanted right now was stop everything, to have silence to think about her future, which was skyrocketing at a fast pace. She wanted to erase all the bad memories in her life and just remember all the happy moments she shared with her family and friends. And somehow she knew the answer to that lay within her handbag in the form of an iPhone and the phone number she never would forget.

With that thought she pulled the small device out of the bag and searched the number of the girl that plagued her dreams (and her trip through the airport) before she called her.

I was a matter of rings and if the older girl would answer her, but she knew it was both their fault and someone had to make the first step. So just four rings later she heard the tired voice of one Selena Russo.

"'s callin'?" Demi admitted, calling at two in the morning, might have not been her brightest idea.

"Sel, can we talk?"

"Demi?"

**THE END (And yes, it's a oneshot.)**

**

* * *

**

**Endnote** (just because I feel like it and I had to edit something): So who get the words in the short random coversations, I'll give you a tip, it's got something to do with "_Kiss & Tell_".

..btw, I'm really sorry for any mistake in this one shot, I just usually write in the night and then I'm too tired to really proof-read it. Thanks to the cmts ein recieved, I appreciate them! =D


End file.
